


Fill It In

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Rape/Non-con Elements, Request Meme, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: Hello, it's H here. Please read if you want to request anything. My previous stories about me accepting request were deleted, so I hope it didn't get deleted now. Read on.





	1. Chapter 1

If you want to request anything dark, like rape, or fluff, smut, angst, no sex, I'd gladly accept it. It will take me awhile bc I am a person myself, so please understand. 

Please do tell me your ideas, I'll listen. 

Request away! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, just want to say that, sibling incest are allowed if any of you ever want to request them. They are mostly welcomed, don't worry.


	3. Part 3

What more do y'all want from me? Do tell, I'll listen


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys. Let me just say that I only get to work on the request only ONCE A WEEK. I know, I know, I'm such a douche. But really, 2018 is kicking me in the ass. It's my second year in Uni and I have a lot of assignments and extra curricular activity AND homework AND extra studying, so you guys please understand.

BUT that does not mean that I won't accept request. I will still accept them, and I if am able to update 2 times a day, I will.

Again, please do tell me what would you want. 


	5. Idea

Hey, I just want to say that, I've got an idea to write a story where what if, Gen isn't the mother to Odette? What if, Odette had a different mother that Gen picked to spend the days /months with Jared  because she want a daughter? And Jared had feelings for the girl? This is JUST AN IDEA, no hate please. And yes, I'm working on the request. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, it's H. I'm really sorry for not being able to update on any request at all last week. I know you guys probably think that it's unfair of me to update my own stories while I neglect the request. 

Well, to say the least, this is my biggest challenge in Uni, and I don't want to fuck it up. I want to be able to further my studies and get a decent job as a reporter. Bc of that, I need to focus. But the thing is, I also like to write, so...

And I can only post my stories bc I have finished it on December, but I don't have time time to actually open my phone or laptop  and post my works that I had finished, nor do I had time to edit it, so yeah. 

And I just want to say that I am still accepting request, but it'll just take me awhile to actually write it. 

So yeah, please keep asking for stories, I will somehow try to update on it, but I can't promise you which one will I get started with, since I just pick the request list randomly. 

I hope everyone is patient and can understand what I'm going through. 

So, what do you guys want me to write? 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, guys, I just want to inform you that I CAN'T do every request, unfortunately. 

 

I have a lot to do, my assignments and everything, studying. I can barely watch tv and go to sleep or even update my own stories. 

 

You guys can tell me your ideas. And you're lucky, i might write it. I could be interested in those plots. 

 

My type of writings is, I want ideas, but I pick out the ones that intrigue me the most. So here what you guys can tell me that will make me write your story. 

 

 

1\. Demon Dean 

 

2\. Soulless Sam 

 

3.Jack (evil or not, surprise me)

 

4\. Rape /smut. 

 

5\. Virgin reader 

 

6\. Smut. 

 

7\. Incest. 

 

8\. Shy! Reader. 

 

9\. Criminal AU.

 

10\. Dean (I'm a dean's girl lol) 

 

11\. Sam. 

 

 

 

I will be deleting the ones that I can't write. I'm very sorry, but not everyone can do everything, and that's why I'm only picking up ideas that I genuinely liked. I hope everyone understand. If you're still up for it, you can request following what I just write to make me write your story. 

 

Love and light, 

H. 

 

 


End file.
